Confianza
by Bala-2006
Summary: Una muchacha promete besar a su profesor si le aprueba la asignatura de matemáticas pero lo que había comenzado como una simple promesa de broma, termina cambiando toda su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

- No puedo creerme que vaya a suspender matemáticas otra vez…

- Kagome…

La muchacha se sentó en un banco en los pasillos del instituto y suspiró. Tenía las matemáticas de primero y segundo de bachillerato suspendidas y si no las aprobaba tendría que repetir curso. Su única oportunidad después de suspender el examen de recuperación de primero había sido aprobar las matemáticas de segundo, pero sacó un cuatro y medio en el examen y según el profesor de matemáticas que además era su tutor, si el examen estaba suspendido la evaluación también.

- Seguro que te aprueba, Kagome- le dijo otra muchacha que acababa de sentarse a su lado- el tutor comprenderá que dependes de su asignatura y te aprobará.

- No lo creo…

- ¡Tienes que tener fe! – exclamó otra chica de pies- no será tan cabrón.

Dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa y miró una vez más la fotografía de Kagome Higurashi. Era una muchacha encantadora sin duda alguna y estaba más que claro que se esforzaba muchísimo, pero había suspendido el examen. Cogió el bolígrafo rojo y puso un cuatro en el recuadro de la nota final. Aprobarla sería injusto con respecto a los demás alumnos.

Se levantó de su lugar en la sala de profesores y con el libro de notas bajo un brazo y un bolígrafo en la otra mano se dirigió hacia su tutoría para dar sus notas. Estaba a punto de darle la vuelta a la esquina cuando las voces excesivamente elevadas de sus propias alumnas le detuvieron. Inmediatamente iba a echarles un buen rapapolvo para que aprendieran a hablar como personas. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la voz de Kagome Higurashi le llamó la atención.

- ¿Cómo voy a tener fe? – les preguntó desesperada- él mismo dijo que había que aprobar el examen para aprobar y yo lo suspendí- se escuchó algo parecido a un sollozo- voy a repetir y mi padre me tendrá castigada hasta los veinte años por lo menos.

- Si te consuela ya tienes dieciocho años.

- ¡ Ayumi! – exclamaron otras dos muchachas.

- Dejadla, tiene razón- suspiró- os juro que si me aprobara le daría un buen beso.

- ¿Un buen beso? – esa voz excesivamente pícara y entrometida tenía que ser de Yuka- entonces, ¿Le meterías la lengua hasta la garganta si te aprobara?

- ¡Yuka! – exclamaron las otras muchachas.

- Probablemente sí…

Se apoyó contra la pared y se llevó una mano al pecho al escuchar aquello. Kagome Higurashi, una chica preciosa, de lo más dulce, la más popular del instituto, la más deseada… estaba dispuesta a besarle si la aprobaba. No podía ser cierto, eso quería pensar, pero ella lo había dicho. Ella le besaría a cambio del aprobado que la salvaría de repetir curso. Y si repetía por su culpa desde luego, le odiaría. Estaba claro que él debía aprobarle para que no le odiara, y de paso llevarse una buena recompensa.

Mientras iba hacia la clase se planteó una y otra vez todos los problemas éticos que le supondría aprobarla: incumplimiento de su palabra, depravación, perversión, tentación…

Pero por otra parte, siempre salía a la luz sus deseos por besarla. La había tenido todo el curso en su clase y mentiría si dijera que nunca se había fijado en ella especialmente, pero nunca se planteó tan siquiera besarla y ahora que ella se ofrecía se moría de ganas.

Entró en la clase donde ya se había metido Kagome junto a sus alumnos y observó rabioso al estúpido de Kouga acosando a Kagome. Ese muchacho, era un verdadero dolor de cabeza para todos los profesores y para la mayoría de las alumnas. Sobre todo para Kagome. El muy imbécil se había pasado el año acosando a Kagome para que saliera con él, incluso se había permitido el lujo de intentar toquetearla como si ella le perteneciera. Ahora bien, había presenciado desde primera fila como Kagome le daba tal patada en bendita sea la parte que el muchacho había acabado en una ambulancia de camino al hospital. Aún así, Kouga le seguía insistiendo.

- ¿Qué se dice cuando entra el profesor en clase?

Al instante todos los alumnos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se colocaron de pies delante de sus asientos.

- Buenos días profesor Taisho.

- Podéis sentaros.

Prácticamente a la vez se sentaron todos los alumnos en sus sitios y comenzaron a sacar los libros de matemáticas.

El profesor levantó la vista de su libro de notas y observó a Kagome dejando sus libros sobre la mesa con total desanimo y una mirada que denotaba tristeza total.

- Os llamaré por orden de lista para deciros la nota final de matemáticas- les informó- cuando diga vuestro nombre venís y os sentáis en la silla junto a mi mesa.

Inuyasha se sentó en su asiento y comenzó a llamar por orden de lista a todo su alumnado. Antes de que Kagome pasaron cinco alumnos. Dos de ellos aprobaban con muy buena nota, otro aprobaba muy justo y los otros dos se iban a recuperar a suficiencia con una nota muy deficiente. Pasó a la hoja de Kagome con su foto y observó su hermosa sonrisa. Merecía la pena aprobarla por mantenerla así de feliz. ¿Qué más daba ese beso? Esa chica había dado todo de sí misma y su carrera de hecho no exigía matemáticas, ¿por qué iba a hacerle entonces la putada de suspenderla? Se merecía aprobar.

- Kagome Higurashi.

Vio como la muchacha se levantaba lentamente y miraba su mesa con pánico. Con pasos lentos y cortos se dirigió hacia él como si se dirigiera hacia un patíbulo, y ella fuera la condenada a muerte. Se detuvo con las piernas temblorosas junto a él y se dejó caer en la silla.

Estaba pálida incluso para el color tan claro de su piel y tenía verdadero miedo de lo que iba a pasar.

- Kagome…

- No se moleste, ya sé que estoy suspendida…

- Kagome, escúchame- con un bolígrafo marcó sus notas- has tenido todos los exámenes suspendidos con cuatros porque a pesar de no hacerlo bien has demostrado que entiendes, que usas la lógica y que sabes bien por donde va la cosa.

Kagome le miró totalmente alucinada.

- Siempre sabes el planteamiento del problema y lo que debes aplicar, pero nunca te sale bien- suspiró- Te esfuerzas mucho Kagome y sé que de esta asignatura depende tu futuro… - dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa- sin que sirva de precedentes y como única excepción, estás aprobada.

Kagome se quedó totalmente estática en el sitio. No sabía qué decir y tampoco sabía qué hacer. ¿La estaba aprobando en serio? , ¿Iba a ir a la universidad?

- ¿Me está hablando en serio?

- ¿Por qué iba a mentirte?

Kagome se tapó la boca con una mano y se echó para atrás hasta chocar con el respaldo de la silla. El profesor Inuyasha, el más temible, el más cascarrabias, el más estricto, y el más sexi acababa de aprobarla por la cara. Se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo hacia el lugar de sus amigas.

- ¡He aprobado matemáticas!

- ¿Qué?

Sus amigas se levantaron rápidamente de sus sitios para abrazarla y comenzaron a saltar juntas por toda la clase.

Inuyasha observó la escena sintiéndose extrañamente feliz por Kagome y de repente algo parecido a un sentimiento de vacio le invadió. Estaba claro que no habría beso.

- ¿A qué esperas, Kagome?

Kagome se dio la vuelta viendo que sus amigas llevaban puestos los mocasines para ir a casa y suspiró. Aún no se había podido encontrar a solas al profesor de matemáticas. Sabía que era una locura y que si les pillaban se les caería el pelo, pero ella había prometido besarle si la aprobaba y lo iba a cumplir.

- ¿Por qué no vais yendo y ya os alcanzaré?

- Kagome, hoy es el último día de clase- dijo una- hemos aprobado todo y ya no tenemos que volver. ¿En serio quieres quedarte más?

- No es que quiera quedarme más… sólo tengo que hacer algunas cosas…

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Sólo es ordenar unos papeles…

- Y besar a cierto profe, ¿no?

- ¡Yuka!

Kagome se alivió al ver como sus otras amigas se ocupaban de poner a Yuka en su lugar. Si no hubieran intervenido y se hubieran puesto de parte de Yuka sus nervios la habrían delatado.

Dejó su mochila dentro de su armario, junto a los zapatos y se dirigió por los pasillos hacia el despacho de Inuyasha. Si tenía un poco de suerte aún estaría allí.

Sólo iba a darle un beso a un hombre al que nunca más vería así que tampoco debía ponerse tan nerviosa. Le daría el dichoso beso y alcanzaría a sus amigas en la hamburguesería.

Inuyasha metió en su maletín su estuche de cuero y se ajustó bien la chaqueta antes de salir del despacho. La sorpresa fue tremenda cuando se encontró frente a frente con Kagome Higurashi.

Ella apenas le llegaba hasta los hombros y le miraba con una mezcla de miedo y… ¿excitación?

Alguien debía haberse dejado abierta una ventana por la cual entraba una leve brisa que agitaba sus cabellos azabaches rizados. La muchacha se encogió de hombros y por un momento abrió los labios para decirle algo, pero en lugar de esos se mordió el labio inferior de una manera muy sexi a la vez que sus mejillas se teñían de color carmesí.

- Kagome...

- ¿Profesor? – le interrumpió- no… Inuyasha…

Nunca pensó que su nombre pudiera sonar tan bien dicho por los labios de Kagome Higurashi.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kagome?

Vio extasiado como ella se lamía los labios y entonces ocurrió algo totalmente inesperado. De un rápido movimiento ella había roto la distancia entre ambos y posaba sus labios sobre él. La sorpresa por el acto y por lo que sentía le impedían reaccionar. De repente sintió las curvas de su pequeño y delicado cuerpo apretándose contra el suyo y unos labios aún más insistentes reclamando su total atención. No tardó en sucumbir al encantamiento de su pequeña hechicera y soltó todo lo que tenía en sus manos para poder estrechar su pequeña cintura.

Abrió la boca para responder a su beso y entonces alcanzó el cielo. ¿Cómo podía saber tan endiabladamente bien?

Recorrió con sus manos toda su espalda, fue bajando por su trasero hasta el borde la falda y entonces volvió a ascender hasta rodear sus nalgas con ambas manos. La alzó haciendo que abrazara su cintura con sus muslos y se echó hacia atrás con ella para entrar de nuevo en su despacho.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

Ese verano, hubiera sido el mejor de su vida si no se lo hubiera pasado pensando en lo que ocurrió en el despacho del profesor. Aún recordaba sus manos y sus labios acariciando lentamente cada centímetro de su piel, sus dulces palabras y lo que sintió al unirse por completo a él. El profesor Inuyasha había sido su primer hombre, su primera experiencia sexual y sentía que la había marcado con hierro al rojo vivo por todo el cuerpo. Soñaba con él, siempre en lugares diferentes, lugares cercanos a ella, lugares en los que no debían ocultarse. Su mente evocaba en sueños un mundo perfecto donde ellos estaban juntos sin ningún temor, un mundo en el que estaban unidos por amor. Pero cuando despertaba, su mente reavivaba el momento vivido dentro de aquel despacho de instituto. Unos días se despertaba su excitación al recordarle y tenía que tomar una ducha fría, otros el corazón le latía a mil por hora y tenía que tomar un baño para intentar relajar su desbocado latido, y otros, sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho y algo le repetía una y otra vez que no tenían futuro juntos.

La última vez que le vio fue tras los exámenes de selectividad. Al igual que sus compañeros de clase tuvo que ir expectante al instituto en busca de la tarjeta con sus resultados. Aún recordaba la emoción de descubrir que había aprobado los siete exámenes, incluido el de matemáticas. Había sacado un cinco raspado pero había aprobado, cosa que era un milagro en ella. Su nota final fue un siete por lo que podía aspirar a la carrera que deseaba: filología inglesa. Su madre iba a estar tan orgullosa de ella cuando le mostrara los resultados. Abrazó a todas sus amigas, compararon sus notas con el corazón desbocada y brincaron como locas por toda la zona de dirección. Estaban a punto de marcharse cuando su tutor hizo por fin acto de presencia. No pudo evitar fijarse en que se había cortado el cabello y ahora tenía un peinado muy similar al de Orlando Bloom. ¡Estaba guapísimo! A este hombre le sentaba todo genial y esa era la prueba. Sabía a la perfección que a medida que se le iba acercando un incipiente sonrojo iba aumentando en sus mejillas y por un instante quiso huir, pero finalmente aguantó paralizada en el sitio.

Él se detuvo ante ellas y las miró a las cuatro sonriente. Observó celosa como iba mirando el rostro de cada una de ellas y durante unos segundos muy largos, deseó ponerse frente a sus amigas y ordenarle que la mirara sólo a ella. Finalmente llegó hasta ella y le sonrió mientras le miraba de una forma muy especial. La miraba igual que la miró cuando terminaron de hacer el amor en su despacho.

- ¡Felicidades chicas!- exclamó- estoy muy orgulloso de todas por vuestras magníficas notas.

- ¡Gracias, profesor! – exclamaron las cuatro.

- Bueno, profesor- se adelantó Yuka- nosotras nos vamos a celebrarlo. ¡Ya nos veremos!

Inuyasha asintió muy lentamente con la cabeza y observó cómo marchaban hasta que Kagome empezó a moverse. Entonces, agarró su brazo impidiéndola moverse y le hizo mirarle.

- Kagome…

- ¿Sí?

- Yo… bueno, tú… - balbuceó- verás, es… es que… - suspiró frustrado- estoy muy contento con tu nota en el examen de matemáticas.

- Am… eso… - contestó desilusionada- gracias.

Podría jurar que Inuyasha iba a decirle otra cosa, algo relacionado con aquella tarde en el despacho pero no se había atrevido. Estaba a punto de marcharse otra vez cuando él la retuvo con esa mirada tan hipnotizante que poseía. Iba a decírselo, esta vez lo iba a hacer.

- Kagome…

- ¡Ey, Kagome! – la llamó Yuka- ¿a qué esperas? – le hizo señales para que fuera- ¡la fiesta va a empezar y habrá un montón de chicos!

- ¡Ahora voy! – se volvió de nuevo hacia él- ¿Qué me esta…

- No importa- la interrumpió- se ve que vas a estar muy ocupada jugando de ramera.

- Pero…

- ¡Márchate! – le ordenó- tus amigas te esperan y seguro que los chicos de esa fiesta están deseando que vayas.

En aquel momento no supo cómo interpretar las crueles palabras de Inuyasha, pero después de que transcurriera el verano, se había dado cuenta de que él estaba celoso. Eso podía significar que le importaba o que simplemente era un hombre muy posesivo con sus conquistas pero aún así, un atisbo de esperanza se había formado en su corazón y no lograba expulsarlo. Tenía que olvidarse de Inuyasha ya que algo entre ellos dos era imposible. A su madre le daría algo si se enterara de que tuvo algo con su profesor, su padre pensaría que se acostó con él para aprobar y la despreciaría y no sabía ni qué decir de la familia de él. Lo único que sabía de él fuera del ámbito del instituto era que pertenecía a una familia muy rica y ella mientras tanto era la nieta de un sacerdote y la hija de un ama de casa y un pescadero. No tenía nada que ofrecerle a un joven y apuesto heredero y aunque lo tuviera, era demasiado joven o carente de interés.

Agitada por el cauce que estaban tomando sus pensamientos se levantó de su asiento en el metro y se dirigió hacia una de las puertas de salida. Si no se equivocaba la siguiente parada era la suya y no podía llegar tarde a su primer día en la universidad por una más de sus estúpidas analepsis. Inuyasha debía caer de una maldita vez en el olvido para así poder concentrarse en su futuro y conocer a otros hombres.

- Siguiente parada, Osaka.

- ¡Osaka!- exclamó- es aquí.

Emocionada dio pasos en el sitio hasta que las puertas del metro se abrieron y después salió a toda prisa. Sin demorarse un instante comenzó a correr hacia la salida, pero entonces un ataque de nauseas atacó a su estómago. Se sintió mareada cuando la vista le falló por unos instantes y tuvo que apoyarse en una pared de baldosas grises para evitar caer al suelo. Escuchó algunos voces a su alrededor preguntándole por su estado pero cuando sintió que iba a vomitar, se apartó de la pared a toda prisa y corrió hacia los baños. A penas le dio tiempo a levantar la tapa de un retrete cuando la bilis atravesó todo su esófago. Vomitó todo su desayuno y no fue hasta que emitió la última arcada que se percató de que una mujer desconocida le estaba mojando el cuello y la cara con un pañuelo. Agradecida sonrió a la mujer y se pudo levantar con su ayuda. Aún le temblaban las rodillas y se sentía bastante débil pero el malestar había desaparecido casi por completo.

- ¿Se encuentra mejor?

- Sí… muchas gracias…

- ¿Está usted embarazada?

- ¿Embarazada?- repitió consternada por la pregunta- ¿Tengo pinta de estar embarazada?

- Bueno, eso no podemos saberlo todavía- entonces fue cuando se fijó en que llevaba un chaleco similar al de los auxiliares de las ambulancias- si me permite hacerle unas preguntas…

- Hoy es mi primer día en la universidad, seguro que estoy nerviosa.

- Aún así, es mejor comprobarlo primero.

Kagome asintió asustada ante la afirmación de aquella persona y permitiendo que le agarrara un brazo para ayudarla, la siguió al exterior del baño. Algunos desconocidos se habían detenido en torno al baño esperando saber cuál era su estado y no se marcharon hasta que aquella mujer les aseguró que ya estaba mejor y que iba a ser correctamente atendida.

Se dejó guiar por la mujer hasta un botiquín en la zona reservada para el personal y se sentó sobre la camilla tal y como le pidió.

- Mejor tómese esto.

Kagome agarró el vaso de chocolate caliente que le acababa de ofrecer la mujer y sin dudarlo un instante atacó la dulce golosina. Estaba recién sacado de la máquina y no era tan bueno como el hecho a mano, pero en ese instante le estaba sabiendo a gloria.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- Dieciocho.

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que menstruó?

Kagome se sonrojó ante la pregunta tan directa que le acababa de plantear una desconocida y se encogió de hombres. Estaba claro que esa mujer era enfermera o médico así que debía confiar. Cerró los ojos adoptando una postura pensativa y con los dedos de la mano empezó a contar hasta que dio con la cuenta exacta.

- A mediados de junio…- contestó percatándose de la gravedad de lo que decía.

- Y estamos a cinco de septiembre- se sentó- lleva casi tres meses sin menstruar.

- Igual he tenido un retraso…

- ¿Ah, sí?- la mujer alzó una ceja mostrándose escéptica- ¿ha mantenido relaciones sin protección tras su última menstruación?

Sí que las había mantenido. Una única relación, la más maravillosa hasta el momento por no decir que la única. Si estaba embarazada era obvio que el padre era Inuyasha y que por su culpa les acababa de caer un marrón increíble a los dos. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió mantener relaciones con un hombre sin protección? Tantas clases de sexualidad en el instituto y tantos consejos que ella misma dio a otras chicas y ahora resultaba que era ella la descuidada, la irresponsable, la estúpida. Aunque claro, Inuyasha tenía tanta culpa como ella. Él debería haber utilizado preservativo y en lugar de eso lo hizo a pelo con ella.

- ¿Por qué no he sufrido ningún síntoma hasta ahora?

Algunas mujeres tienen síntomas en las primeras semanas, otras comienzan durante los dos o tres meses de embarazo como es su caso- dio un sorbo a su taza de café- y otras no tienen ningún síntoma.

- ¿Qué me ocurrirá?

- Nauseas mañaneras por lo que recomiendo mantenerse en ayunas hasta pasarlas, posibles desmayos, dolores de cabeza agudos, retortijones de estómago y puede que tenga algún sangrado.

- Y engordaré…

- Eso también- sonrió- le recomiendo pedir cita para su ginecólogo y para la matrona por la seguridad del bebé.

Salió muy trastornada de aquel botiquín. Su vida en ese instante acaba de dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Acababa de pasar de una estudiante novata de universidad a una joven madre soltera. De todas formas, la mujer le dijo que no podía asegurarle que estuviera embaraza y que era mejor que comprara un buen test de embarazo. Teniendo en cuenta que le sobraban quince minutos para llegar a la presentación de la carrera a la que no podría asistir, entró en una farmacia.

No necesitaba el test para darse cuenta de que de verdad estaba embaraza. Lo raro era que no se hubiera percato antes. Se llevó una mano al estómago sintiendo su dureza mientras que la farmacéutica buscaba una cajita de su pedido y entonces se percató también de la razón por la que los sujetadores le apretaban tanto. Su cuerpo ya se estaba preparando para alimentar al bebé cuando naciera.

- Son mil setecientos jens.

Era un poco caro el maldito test pero aún así pagó y se lo metió dentro del elegante bolso que le regaló su padre por la graduación. ¿Cómo podía estar haciéndoles eso a sus padres?

Agotada y totalmente desanimada recorrió el corto tramo que quedaba hasta la universidad y antes de que hubiera podido cruzar la puerta tenía a sus amigas encima comentando el verano. Sonrió ante todos sus comentarios y se ofendió cuando ellas lo hacían pero en realidad no prestaba atención. Su mente en ese instante estaba en otra parte intentando averiguar cómo iba a sacar adelante a un bebé y no regresó hasta que una cara extremadamente conocida se cruzó ante sus ojos: Inuyasha estaba allí.

Era lógico que hubiera venido el tutor a darles ánimos en el día de la presentación y a ocuparse de los traslados de expedientes pero ella aún así lo había olvidado. ¿Cómo podía mirarle a la cara y ocultarle lo que estaba ocurriendo?

- Kagome- la llamó Yuka- ¿por qué llevas en el bolso un test de embarazo?

La pregunta no fue dicha en voz muy alta pero si lo suficiente como para que Inuyasha pudiera escucharlo y la mirara atónito. Yuka le había pedido un bolígrafo y ella, en otro mundo, le había dejado hurgar en su bolso sin medir consecuencias. Ahora la observaban atentamente unas amigas preocupadas y un Inuyasha tan pálida que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

- Inuyasha… no tienes que hacerte cargo… yo…

- ¡Es mío!

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

Inuyasha hasta el momento estaba cumpliendo lo que prometió al pie de la letra. El niño era suyo y estaba totalmente dispuesto a hacerse cargo de él. A penas llevaba unos seis meses de embarazo y ya estaba viviendo en la casa de Inuyasha. Aún recordaba la sorpresa con la que observó su casa la primera vez que la vio.

Era normal que alguien de un estatus social tan alto como el suyo viviera en una casa de alta categoría pero lo que se encontró superaba con creces todo lo que se había imaginado. Un chalet de cuatro pisos en las afueras de la ciudad rodeado por un ancho campo plantado con flores silvestre y además, por si no fuera poco, tenía piscina. El interior de la casa era por supuesto maravilloso. Amplio salón con chimenea, tres cocinas especializadas, quince dormitorios, cuatro baños (uno en cada planta), dos vestidores, largos pasillos, trastero, buhardilla, despensa…

Era la casa más increíble que había visto en su vida y encima Inuyasha le decía que era pequeña. ¡Impresionante!

Por otra parte, no podía evitar preguntarse una y otra vez la misma cosa, ¿por qué Inuyasha era maestro si tenía tanto dinero?

Era bien sabido que el sueldo como maestro daba sólo para pagar facturas, comer y algún pequeño capricho, pero nada más. Esa casa no podía mantenerla con ese sueldo y no le parecía la clase de persona que le pide dinero a su padre.

- ¡Kagome!

Inuyasha acababa de llamarla, eso significaba que por fin había vuelto del trabajo y que traía noticias si mostraba tanto entusiasmo. Fascinada se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a través del largo pasillo hacia el hall de la casa donde sin duda, se encontraría Inuyasha quitándose los zapatos.

- Ya he terminado oficialmente con todo el papeleo- le ofreció una hoja- tu matrícula de la universidad ha sido anulada definitivamente.

- Am…

Kagome agarró desilusionada la hoja que Inuyasha le ofrecía y observó con dolor la palabra ``Anulado´´ sobre su formulario de inscripción. Recordaba con absoluta exactitud el momento en que rellenó aquel formulario, toda la ilusión que sentía, sus padres junto a ella ayudándola, la risa…

Uno de los mejores días de su vida, el día en que rellenó aquel formulario había pasado a convertirse en un simple recuerdo carente de valor y doloroso. Todos sus sueños el garete. Convertida en madre sin desearlo tan pronto, atada a un hombre que podría no ser el amor de su vida aunque en ese instante se lo pareciese y condenada a una vida que era radicalmente diferente a la suya.

- Es lo mejor, Kagome.

Lo mejor para él y su gran ego, para ella no.

- No te pongas triste, si vas a la universidad así corres muchos riesgos- quiso animarla- ¿no puedes esperar a que el bebé crezca?

- ¿Cuándo será?

- Bueno, cuando vaya al colegio supongo, a los tres años.

- Eso es dentro de cuatro años, cuando mis amigas ya se hayan graduado.

- No seas egoísta, Kagome.

- ¿Egoísta?- explotó- yo no pedí esto- se señaló el abultado vientre de seis meses- ¡Esto es culpa tuya por no usar protección!

- Estás sacando las cosas de quicio…

- No lo estoy haciendo, lo que pasa es que te da rabia que yo tenga razón- le acusó- todo esto fue culpa tuya por ser incapaz de detenerte o de al menos protegerme… - sollozó- y esto es culpa tuya por obligarme a abandonar toda mi vida para traerme a este sitio perdido de la mano de Dios en el que no tengo nada…

Durante un instante sintió pánico, puro pánico. Él levantó el brazo con fuerza con la clara intención de abofetearla pero antes de que ella tuviera tiempo tan siquiera de cerrar los ojos, él se arrepintió. Vio como él bajaba el brazo lentamente y desviaba su mirada hacia el suelo en un intento de ocultarle sus emociones.

- Yo tampoco pedí esto, ¿sabes? – gruñó- debí suspenderte, pero me diste pena y entonces cometí mi gran error- le dirigió una mirada tan fría como el hielo- si crees que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida junto a una niña caprichosa lo llevas claro.

Había mucho dolor oculto en las palabras de Inuyasha aunque ella hubiera sabido interpretarlo a la perfección. No dudaba de que él no albergara ninguna clase de sentimiento hacia ella, pero sabía a la perfección que le había soltado aquello para defenderse de sus crueles palabras. Inuyasha había reaccionado como un animal herido y asustado.

Desgraciadamente, a pesar de saber el motivo de sus vejaciones hacia ella, no pudo evitar sentir un dolor punzante en su vientre y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba doblándose mientras gritaba de dolor.

- ¡Kagome!

Inuyasha se inclinó rápidamente junto a ella y le pasó un brazo por detrás de la espalda mientras con su mano libre acariciaba suavemente su vientre cubierto. Al sentir un fuerte latido en su vientre, le levantó la camiseta dejando al descubierto el enorme bulto que demostraba su embarazo y lo acarició. El bebé debía de estar removiéndose por toda la placenta para provocar semejante dolor en la madre.

- Inuyasha… me duele mucho…

- Tranquila, nos vamos a el hospital- la ayudó a ponerse de pies- ya verás como todo va a ir bien.

La envolvió en su chaqueta y sin cambiarse los zapatos otra vez por los de la calle, la levantó en volandas y la sacó de la casa. Fuera hacía bastante frío y era normal puesto que estaban a diciembre pero Kagome no pudo ni sentirlo entre sus brazos. Él estaba muy preocupado, podía leerlo en sus ojos, y también podía leer su arrepentimiento. Pero no le iba a perdonar nada porque fue culpa de ambos. Culpa de ella por provocarle y culpa de él por ser tan cruel.

El camino hacia el hospital se le hizo eterno. Cada vez le daban punzadas de dolor más fuertes en el vientre, le empezaban a doler las sienes y sentía como los tobillos se le hinchaban. Cuando el coche se removía por un bache no podía evitar gemir de dolor y al observar a Inuyasha podía ver cómo él apretaba con fuerza el volante y una vez más subía la velocidad. Estaba muy preocupado y era incapaz de ocultarlo, al igual que ella era incapaz de ocultar la gravedad de su dolor. Al llegar a la calle de entrada a la ciudad, Inuyasha se pasó un semáforo estando a punto de atropellar a una anciana. Entonces, fue cuando Kagome puso su mano derecha sobre la mano izquierda de Inuyasha que sujetaba el volante. Le sintió aguantarse el aire al sentir su contacto y en un momento en el que atravesaban una larga calle recta, él pasó su otra mano sobre la de ella acariciando con suavidad su piel.

- Ya casi hemos llegado, resiste.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y dirigió la mirada al frente de nuevo. Esa calle era la contigua al hospital. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Inuyasha había aparcado sin ningún cuidado frente al hospital, tapando la entrada de las ambulancias. Él la sacó en brazos del coche e ignorando las amenazas de llamar a la grúa por parte de los auxiliares, entró en el hospital con su dulce carga.

- Necesito a alguien que atienda a la mujer.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – le preguntó rápidamente una enfermera- ¿De cuántos meses está?

- Discutimos y de repente ella empezó a sentir dolor- cerró los ojos durante unos instantes evocando el momento- se siente un latido muy fuerte en su vientre- respiró hondo- ella está de poco más de seis meses.

- Ahora usted no puede hacer nada- señaló una camilla- déjela ahí para llevarla a la sala de partos.

- ¿Va a dar a luz? – preguntó sin poder creerlo- si sólo está de seis meses…

- No podemos asegurar nada, podría ser sólo un amago de parto- llevó la mano a su vientre- pero no podemos descartar nada. Es mejor estar preparados- volvió a señalar la camilla- le prometo que si el bebé está en camino le llamaré para que la acompañe.

- De acuerdo…

Inuyasha aceptó con dolor lo que la enfermera le dijo y se acercó a la camilla. Lentamente, como si no quisiera soltarla, se fue inclinando para poder tumbarla sobre la fría camilla. Él quiso apartarse cuanto antes para evitar perder el control pero entonces, ella estiró un brazo y agarró el suyo impidiéndole marchar.

- No me dejes…

- Te prometo que estaré allí si das a luz…

Entonces Inuyasha hizo lo menos esperado: se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente, descendió dándole uno en cada mejilla y por último depositó un beso en sus labios. Maravillada abrió los labios profundizando más el beso y unas cristalinas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Él se las limpió mientras no dejaba de besarla y fue la enfermera quien tuvo que separarlos.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo estuvo allí metida, ni de cuál fue la gravedad de su estado. Pero si de algo estaba segura era de que aquel dolor por fin había cesado, de que no había dado a luz y de que su bebé estaba perfectamente. Podrían haber pasado sólo unos minutos, pero ella tenía la sensación que transcurrieron horas. Cuando la metieron en aquella habitación buscó con la mirada un reloj para controlar el tiempo pero sus intentos se vieron frustrados. Un médico fue a visitarla, recordaba que le inyectó algo y después su cuerpo empezó a relajarse. No fue hasta ese instante en que se vio capaz de volver a controlar su cuerpo. Recuperó la sensibilidad de todo su cuerpo y el dolor desapareció por completo.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando el mismo doctor que le inyectó algo anteriormente entró en la habitación. Tras él pasaron Inuyasha y una enfermera. Él la observaba como si ella hubiera muerta y acabara de regresar a la vida. Haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias del médico rompió la distancia entre los dos y levantó del colchón una de sus manos para besarle el dorso.

- Estás bien- afirmó sonriendo.

- Sí, estoy bien.

- Y si siguen discutiendo así no por mucho tiempo.

La afirmación que acaba de lanzar el médico al aire consiguió llamar por completo la atención de ambos.

- Desconozco los motivos de la pelea y tampoco me interesan- se sentó- pero no pueden volver a comportarse así- miró a Inuyasha y luego a Kagome- ninguno de los dos.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? – insistió Inuyasha.

- Ha tenido un amago de parto y si sólo discutíais… - le miró amenazante- usted ha debido ser realmente cruel con la pobre mujer.

- Yo…

- ¡No quiero sus excusas! – exclamó- lo que quiero es que no lo repitan. Este amago de parto puede repetirse, y la próxima vez puede ser un episodio más doloroso.

- Tendré mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante.

- Le voy a mandar unas pastillas para que pueda relajarse- se levantó- ¿y saben? – les miró- han tenido mucha suerte de que no haya sido necesario abortar.

Kagome se estremeció al escuchar las palabras del doctor y se incorporó rápidamente. Inuyasha la interceptó al instante y se ocupó de que no se hiciera ningún daño y de que pudiera sostenerse apoyando todo su peso sobre su brazo.

El doctor se percató en seguida de que ambos necesitaban intimidad y le hizo una señal a la enfermera para salir de la habitación.

- En cuanto estén preparados les darán el alta en recepción.

Nada más salir el doctor de la habitación, Inuyasha extendió los brazos para abrazar a Kagome y besó su coronilla. Kagome se dejó mimar emocionada por el repentino ataque de cariño que estaba sufriendo Inuyasha y sonrió encantada. Ojala fuera así para siempre.

- Lo siento, Kagome- se disculpó- yo no quería decirte todo aquello. Yo sí que quiero al bebé, te lo aseguro y te tengo mucho cariño.

¿Cariño? No era precisamente la declaración de amor con la que había soñado, ni lo único que deseaba de él, pero por algo se empezaba. Si Inuyasha era capaz de procesar cariño por ella, sería capaz de amarla algún día. Tampoco había que forzar las cosas.

- Lo sé Inuyasha y yo también siento lo que te dije- le abrazó fuertemente- yo también quiero al bebé y a ti.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

En esos instantes tenía la criatura más maravillosa del mundo entre sus brazos. Era increíble que algo tan pequeño pudiera haber sido tan esperado, de la misma manera que resultaba imposible creer que se pudiera querer tanto a alguien. El ser que ahora mismo se encontraba entre sus brazos alimentándose de la leche que manaba de su pecho, era magnífico, hermoso, divino. Su fecha de nacimiento, el día en que por fin lo tuvieron en brazos fue el veintitrés de marzo.

Había pesado al nacer tres kilos y ochocientos gramos y había medido cincuenta centímetros. Para tener tan solo una semana de vida, tenía bastante caballera puesto que podía incluso peinarle el pelo azabache. Los ojos eran dorados como los del padre y la tez blanca y suave. Todo su cuerpo era tan blando y tan frágil que no se atrevían a moverse demasiado cuando lo cogían brazos. Lo vigilaban durante sus siestas para evitar que pudiera hacer ningún daño. Lo tenían siempre tumbados entre blandos y suaves cojines para evitar que se le raspara la piel y le embalsamaban con las mejores cremas hidratantes para bebés.

El día en que nació fue mágico para ambos. En cuanto sintió la primera contracción, dos días antes de lo previsto, Inuyasha agarró su bolsa de viaje con la ropa preparada y la subió en el coche. Fue allí, en el coche, donde rompió aguas. Le asustaba el haber rotos aguas en el coche puesto que sabía lo mucho que Inuyasha lo adoraba pero a él no pareció importarle en absoluto y tuvo que pasarse todo el viaje convenciéndola de ello.

Al llegar al hospital les atendieron en seguida puesto que Inuyasha había dado el aviso de que iban y no tardaron en pasar a la zona reservada para mujeres embarazadas. Tuvieron que pasar largas horas en las que no se separaron hasta que Kagome dilató los diez centímetros estipulados. Cuando la llevaban a la sala de partos sintió pánico pensando en lo que dolería, pero no estaba sola. Inuyasha agarraba su mano y no parecía querer soltarlo ni un solo segundo y así fue. Sólo la soltó para colocarse la bata que le dieron las enfermeras. Entonces, volvió agarrarla y se mantuvo a su lado durante todo el parto.

- Señorita Higurashi, tiene que empujar.

- Ya lo intento… ay… duele…

- ¡Resiste, Kagome! – la animó- tú puedes con esto y mucho más. ¡Vamos!

Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza y dio un gran empujón sintiendo como el bebé avanzada.

- Muy bien, ya ha salido la cabeza- les dijo la partera- ahora tiene que dar un último empujón, el más fuerte de todos.

- Kagome, ¿estás preparada?- le pregunta Inuyasha.

- Creo que sí…

Inuyasha le seca cariñosamente el sudor de la frente y la aprieta fuertemente contra él.

- Muy bien- les interrumpe la partera- voy a contar hasta diez y cuando termine empuje con todas sus fuerzas- respira hondo- uno, dos, tres- la partera agarra bien al bebé- cuatro, cinco, seis- Inuyasha le pasó un brazo por detrás de la espalda- siete, ocho, nueve- se besan- ¡diez!

Kagome grita de dolor mientras que da el último y definitivo empujón. Segundos después se escucha el llanto de un bebé y vuelve a haber movimiento en la sala de partos. Impaciente por ver a su hijo, levanta la cabeza todo lo que puede y sigue con la vista al médico que parece estar revisando que todo se encuentre en orden. Siente la impaciencia de Inuyasha junto a ella y ella misma tiembla esperando el momento. Segundos después, una enfermera se acerca y deposita entre sus brazos al bebé.

- ¡Felicidades!- exclama- han tenido un precioso niño.

Kagome sonrió extasiada y mira a su bebé sintiendo que iba a amarlo como a nada en el mundo. Junto a ella sien te a Inuyasha respirando hondo, suspirando de placer por la visión del niño y entonces lo dice:

- Es perfecto- le da un beso en la frente- y es nuestro.

Tan sólo había pasado una semana desde aquel día y dos días desde que habían vuelto a la casa. El pequeño se había convertido en el centro del mundo de ambos y nada más podía ocupar sus mentes. Les tenía fascinados a ambos.

Al mirar el reloj y descubrir que había transcurrido media hora desde que el niño comenzó a mamar, se llevó una mano al pecho y lo estrujó para asegurarse de que la leche estuviera saliendo bien. El niño empezó a chupar con más insistencia aún en ese momento y la mujer no pudo evitar sonreír. Las enfermeras le dijeron que los niños tan pequeños no sabían mamar bien y a veces había que estrujar un poco el pecho para que comieran en condiciones o podían pasarse horas.

Le acarició la suave cabellera y levantó la vista para ver a Inuyasha. Él estaba sentado frente a ellos en un sillón y los miraba expectante. Por primera vez en la última semana no tenía la cámara en la mano para avasallar al niño con más reportajes fotográficos. Se le veía relajado y feliz esperando a que terminara para poder cogerlo una vez más entre sus brazos.

- Creo que va a acabar en seguida- le informó.

Era imposible no darse cuenta de que esas palabras animaron a Inuyasha puesto que se levantó del sitio y se acercó esperando el momento. No era bueno coger a los niños en brazos durante demasiado tiempo, pero a ellos eso les daba igual porque estaban dispuestos a mimarle todo lo posible y más.

El niño se separó satisfecho de su pecho y sin darle tiempo a limpiarle la boca y la barbilla, Inuyasha lo cogió. Él mismo limpió su rostro y luego lo puso contra su pecho dejando su cabeza en su hombro. Llevó una mano a su espalda y empezó a darle suaves palmaditas.

Kagome, mientras tanto se dedicó a limpiarse el pezón manchado de leche por el acto de darle de mamar al bebé. Estaba a punto de cubrirse cuando sintió que la estaban observando. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada fija de Inuyasha sobre sus pechos. Su seno izquierdo totalmente descubierto tras haber dado de amamantar al bebé y el seno derecho se encontraba más descubierto que tapado por la camisa abierta. Él no se había dado cuenta de que ella le había pillado así que volvió la mirada a sus senos descubriendo por qué él los observaba con hambre. Eran mucho más grandes, estaban más blandos y sabía que también lo parecían, más redondos…

Sintiéndose atrevida apoyó las palmas abiertas de las manos sobre el sofá dejando que la camisa se abriera del todo y le miró.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Inuyasha se sonrojó intensamente al darse cuenta de que había sido pillado con las manos en la masa, pero no apartó la mirada. Siguió observándola y cada vez más hambriento. A ese paso, Inuyasha le haría el amor.

- Sí, me encanta lo que veo.

No se esperaba que él le contestara y mentiría si dijera que no le avergonzó la respuesta pero trató de disimularlo lo mejor posible. Si mostraba un atisbo de debilidad después de haber llegado tan lejos, él podría burlarse.

- Entonces, ¿a qué estás esperando?

- Supongo que a los tres meses en los que no puedes mantener relaciones sexuales.

En ese instante el niño eructó e Inuyasha le sonrió triunfante mientras antes de volverse con el niño en brazos para llevarlo a la cuna. Kagome se sonrojó intensamente ante la respuesta de Inuyasha y rápidamente se ató la camisa. Inuyasha se la había jugado.

Ya era de noche. Tras aquel vergonzoso episodio en el salón no se había atrevido a devolverle la mirada a Inuyasha y ahora se encontraba atrapada ante su mirada mientras volvía a darle el pecho al niño. No había mostrado desagrado y de hecho había afirmado gustarle sus pechos, pero también la había rechazado y de una forma bastante vergonzosa.

- He estado mirando la lista de nombres que hicimos en el hospital.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Me gustan estos tres: Setsu, Aaron y Makoto.

- Yo creo que Setsu está genial…

Inuyasha la miró al decir eso consiguiendo que volviera a sonrojarse y se levantó del sitio. Le temblaron las piernas al ver que se acercaba y cuando ya lo tenía encima se puso nerviosa por la cercanía. Él se sentó en el posa brazos del sillón y ladeó la cabeza mirando desde arriba la cabeza de perfil del niño mientras mamaba.

- La verdad, es que tiene cara de Setsu.

Kagome sonrió al escucharle decir eso y levantó la cabeza para agradecerle con una sonrisa pero cuando encontró su mirada descubrió como una vez más el miraba su pecho.

Durante el embarazo Inuyasha no había osado tocarla pero no por falta de ganas y ambos lo sabían. Desde el momento en que Kagome entró por la puerta de su casa, habían sido innumerables el número de veces en que el hombre le insinuó algo que luego no cumplió. Aún recordaba sus brazos sobre sus hombres acercándola a él, sus manos en su vientre acariciándola de tal manera que ya no era sólo el bebé lo que deseaba sentir, y sus miradas sobre el voluptuoso pecho que cada día parecía más grande. Además, desde que tuvo aquel amago de parto, Inuyasha la besaba muchísimo y cada vez más apasionadamente. En más de una ocasión sintió que él iba a llegar más lejos, pero siempre se echaba atrás y la miraba con dolor. ¿Se negaba a acostarse con ella durante el embarazo y ahora por su salud o es que no la encontraba ya deseable?

Pero no encajaba porque antes le afirmó que le gustaba y el cómo la miraba. ¿Qué fallaba en su planteamiento?

- Mañana iré al registro para ponerle el nombre y darle mi apellido.

Desde el principio supo que el niño tendría el apellido de Inuyasha y que él lo criaría y amaría, pero oírle decirlo la hacía muy feliz.

- Pero no me conformo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Inuyasha se levantó del posa brazos y comenzó a andar de un lado al otro a lo largo de la habitación como si de un animal enjaulado se tratase. Kagome le observó preguntándose qué le ocurriría e intentó preguntárselo, pero él la detuvo con un gesto.

- Es la única manera, pero no va a querer… - le escuchó murmurar.

- ¿Quién no va a querer qué?

Él la miró sorprendido porque hubiera sido capaz de escuchar sus murmuraciones y luego regresó con su paseo. Tan rápido como Setsu apartó la boca del pecho de la madre, Inuyasha lo cogió en brazos y comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda.

- No podemos criar así al niño…

- ¿Cómo?

- Fuera de una familia…

- No está fuera de una familia, nosotros somos una familia.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabrá él?

Kagome tenía la sensación de que se había perdido algo muy importante de la conversación. No lograba entender que era lo que Inuyasha veía fuera de lo normal. El niño tenía padres y además tíos y abuelos aunque la familia de Inuyasha no quisiera saber nada y la suya aún estuviera algo dolida por el asunto. Pero en general, el niño tenía un buen ambiente.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle otra vez cuando cayó en la cuenta de que a lo mejor Inuyasha se refería a que ellos dos discutieran y de cualquier otra forma le dieran un ambiente familiar no acto.

- Inuyasha, podemos llevarnos bien si nos esforzamos y…

- ¡No me refiero a eso! – la interrumpió- eso ya lo sé.

- ¿Entonces?

- Tenemos que casarnos.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

Normalmente, el día de una boda, para los novios es uno de los mejores días de su vida. No podía afirmar que fuera el mejor porque el nacimiento de su hijo lo encontraba insuperable. Pero en ese instante, vestida de novia, sentada en un sofá ante la mirada rencorosa de la familia Taisho, sentía que ése, era el peor día de su vida.

La boda había empezado maravillosamente. Esa mañana despertó en su cama rodeada de pétalos de rosa que Inuyasha había colocado para ella. Al bajar a la cocina, se encontró el desayuno preparado y era su desayuno favorito: zumo de naranja recién exprimido y tortitas con sirope. El salón estaba lleno de ramos de flores para ella. Todo en la casa estaba maravillosamente colocado para sorprenderla y para enamorarla más si era posible.

Sus padres llegaron hacia las doce del mediodía y la ayudaron a vestirse. Su padre ya no seguía enfadada con ella, volvía a hablarle y estaba muy feliz por su matrimonio. Aunque lo más enternecedor de todo fue verle jugar por primera vez con su nieto, Setsu. Recordaba con alegría el momento que compartió con su madre mientras ésta la ayudaba a ponerse el vestido y a maquillarse. Aquella charla que ella quiso haberle dado antes y no pudo, los consejos sobre el matrimonio, su oferta de ayuda si era necesaria en algún momento…

Desfiló con orgullo ante su padre llevando encima el vestido de novia y se fotografió con él sintiendo el orgullo en su sonrisa. Si bien sus padres hubieran deseado que ella tuviera la carrera que tanto deseaba, estaban muy felices por su matrimonio y no dudaban en demostrárselo.

Al llegar a la iglesia, estaba todo lleno. Tanto la familia de Kagome como la de Inuyasha y los amigos esperaban el momento. Vio desde dentro del coche a Inuyasha entrando en la iglesia y después salió ella con su padre. Sonrió inevitablemente cuando una vez dentro de la iglesia, él la miró lleno de admiración. En una ocasión estuvieron a punto de ir a por su hijo cuando le escucharon quejarse, pero por suerte la madre de Kagome se ocupó de calmarlo. Y finalmente, se casaron.

Ahora bien, ¿si todo había salido bien por qué estaban en esa situación tan comprometida? Muy sencillo. El padre de Inuyasha tuvo la gran idea de hablar al de Kagome y descubrió que era un simple pescadero, así lo había expresado. La había aterrorizado cuando se acercó a ellos y prácticamente les arrastró junto a la familia Taisho más cercana a una suite del hotel. Había acusado a su hijo y la palabra vergonzoso aún no paraba de salir de su boca.

- Inuyasha, ¿cómo has podido hacernos esto? – la señaló- nosotros pensamos que al menos sería de clase media- alta… pero es… es… ¡es la hija de un maldito pescadero!

- Yo no veo ningún problema- contestó Inuyasha impasible.

- Nos avergüenzas- le acusó- a mí y a tus hermanos- abarcó a sus dos hermanos con una mano.

- Eso a mí no me importa.

Kagome estaba realmente asustada mientras les escuchaba. No sólo estaba dejando a la altura del betún a toda su familia, sino que además Inuyasha estaba haciendo gala de una frialdad que estaba consiguiendo amedrentarla.

- Inuyasha, puedo conseguirte una anulación…

- ¡No! – se negó- ¡No quiero ninguna anulación!

- No puedes estar hablando en serio, termina ya con este maldito circo, jovencito- le ordenó su padre- siempre te ha encantado llamar la atención y seguro que esta maldita boda no ha sido más que otro de tus truquitos.

- ¡No es justo que le trate así!

Kagome se levantó del sitio al exclamar eso y observó furiosa al padre de Inuyasha. No sabía bien qué le había impulsado a hacerlo, pero se había lanzado en la defensa de Inuyasha.

- Mejor cállate bonita que eres la que más tiene que ganar con esta boda.

- ¡Cállese usted! – le espetó consiguiendo escandalizar a las hermanas y a la madre de Inuyasha- Inuyasha ya es mayorcito para hacer lo que quiera. El único caprichoso aquí es usted.

El hombre se calló tal y como ella le había ordenado y la observó atónito. Era más que obvio que nunca nadie le había cantado las cuarenta a ese hombre y a pesar de ser el padre de Inuyasha, estaba encantada de haber sido ella la primera. Ese hombre llevaba ya un buen rato insultando a su familia y a el que ahora era su marido y no pensaba permitirlo por más tiempo. Le daban igual cuáles fueran las consecuencias, pero ese hombre se iba a enterar.

- Muchachita, nunca nadie se ha atrevido a hablarme en ese tono y ésta no va a ser la primera vez- la mirada que le dirigió, la dejó helada- ¡no pienso permitir que una pequeña trepadora se meta en mi familia utilizando a ese asqueroso niño bastardo!

Iba a abofetearlo. Podía pasarle cualquier cosa menos el decir algo de su hijo, de su pequeño pero no tuvo ocasión de desahogarse. Cuando quiso darse cuenta Inuyasha le había dado un fuerte puñetazo que lo había tumbado. Después sintió las manos del que ahora era su marido sobre sus hombros y se relajó feliz por contar con su apoyo.

- No pienso permitir que vuelvas a insultar a mi esposa y tampoco a mi hijo- le advirtió- la próxima vez no me limitaré a romperte la nariz.

Kagome sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda al escucharle pronunciar aquella amenaza tan fría pero cuando él la abrazó desde atrás, se volvió a sentir feliz y segura. Era suya y él la protegería hasta el fin de los días.

Por otra parte, sintió ganas de ayudar a la madre de Inuyasha cuando la vio inclinarse junto a su marido. La mujer era el único miembro de la familia que había mostrado sincero apoyo a su unión y entendía que hubiera callada ante su marido. Se notaba que le amaba y temía perderle si se oponía.

- No puedo permitirlo…

- Me da igual- agarró su mano y tiró de ella- ahora me voy con mi mujer a celebrar nuestra boda.

- No puedes quererla de verdad…

- No la quiero- le afirmó- la amo más que nada en este mundo y haré todo lo que haga falta por ella.

Kagome no tuvo tiempo de decir nada ante tal declaración. Quiso que se diera la vuelta para poder abrazarlo y besarlo mientras le repetía una y otra vez que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo pero no pudo ser porque Inuyasha parecía tener demasiada prisa por irse. Tiraba de ella sin descanso y no fue hasta que llegaron del nuevo al comedor que se detuvo. Él, se despidió de sus padres y la animó a hacerlo mismo mientras preparaba a Setsu. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta estaban montando en el coche y Kagome vio al padre de Inuyasha agarrando un pañuelo empañado contra la nariz mientras le observaba con rabia.

El coche arrancó en seguida y pronto se vio metida en una autopista dándole de mamar a Setsu. Inuyasha al volante parecía inquieto y de vez en cuando le dirigía miradas furtivas o acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Setsu. Estaba nervioso pero no sabía si era por lo ocurrido con su padre o por la confesión. A lo mejor él no quería de decírselo.

- No te agobies por lo de tu padre… -quiso consolarlo- seguro que él lo acaba entendiendo… - lo dudaba muy seriamente.

- No lo entenderá, pero tampoco me importa- le aseguró- te aseguro que eso es lo que menos me preocupa.

- Entonces, ¿Qué te preocupa?

No se podía creer que ella hubiera sido tan directa al preguntarle lo que tanto deseaba saber, pero lo había hecho. Cada vez se estaba volviendo más confiada con Inuyasha y eso le gustaba y sabía que a él también.

- A ti no te puedo mentir así que ni lo voy a intentar- suspiró- estoy enfadado porque mi padre me ha jodido la confesión.

Kagome se sonrojó intensamente al escucharle y volvió la vista hacia su hijo descubriendo que había terminado de comer.

- Quería decírtelo en otro momento, de otra forma…

- Y… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Sabía perfectamente que estaba jugando con fuego y que en cualquier momento se podía quemar, pero Inuyasha la inquietaba cada vez más. Quería que se lo contara absolutamente todo, hasta el último detalle.

- No te lo dije antes porque pensé que yo… bueno que tú… - dio un golpe al volante- ¡pensé que no me querías!

- ¿Y ahora crees que te quiero?

- No lo creo, estoy completamente seguro de que me amas.

- Muy arrogante por tu parte.

Se había pasado, él se estaba cabreando y podía sentirlo debido al temblor en sus manos y la vena que parecía estar palpitando en su cuello. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Inuyasha había detenido el coche en un descampado junto a la carretera y se bajaba. Dio la vuelta a todo el coche y abrió la puerta de copiloto donde ella estaba sentada. Le arrebató a Setsu de los brazos y vio sorprendida como a pesar de su estado podía controlarse lo suficiente como para ser delicado con el niño.

Entonces, se volvió hacia ella. La miró con una mezcla de furia, amor, preocupación, miedo, deseo… todo unido en un tornado de sensaciones que podría atraparla si se dejaba. Él la sacó del coche, la apoyó contra él tras cerrar la puerta y apoyó ambas manos a cada costado suyo. La tenía totalmente atrapada y por la decisión que observaba en sus ojos pudo saber que pretendía hacerla confesar.

- No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me digas lo que sientes.

- Setsu…

- Confesarás antes de que Setsu empiece a pasarlo mal, lo harás por su bien.

- No sé lo que quieres saber…

No le permitió agachar la cabeza. Agarró su mentón haciendo que le observara directamente a los ojos y una vez más se encontró con aquel tornado de sensaciones.

- Yo te amo ya lo sabes y hasta hace cinco minutos estaba completamente seguro de que tú a mí también- le informó- dime por qué me has defendido así delante de mi padre si no me amas.

- Pero…

- No me valen excusas, dímelo.

- Es que yo…

- Estoy esperando.

- ¿Quieres dejarme hablar? – le preguntó furiosa.

Inuyasha se calló al escucharle decir esa pregunta en ese tono y la observó expectante y en silencio para que ella hablara.

- Yo te amo…

- ¡Oh, maldita sea!

Agarró sus brazos y la apartó del coche atrayéndola a su pecho. Abrazó con fuerza su esbelto cuerpo y levantó una vez más su mentón para poder besarla como deseaba hacerlo en ese momento.

Kagome sonrió mientras la besaba y lloró de felicidad. Su sueño al fin cumplido, Inuyasha era el hombre de su vida y nadie podría cambiarlo.

- No sabes el susto que me has dado- murmuró él contra sus labios.

- No me dejabas hablar…- sonrió.

Inuyasha le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y abrió la puerta del coche para ayudarla a entrar. De repente estaba impaciente por llegar a casa, acostar a Setsu y pasar su noche de bodas junto a su esposa al método tradicional.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – le dijo a Inuyasha- te parecerá extraño pero aquel día fui a besarte a tu despacho porque prometí que te besaría si me aprobabas.

Inuyasha sonrió recordando aquel momento.

- ¿Sabes algo muy gracioso?- la besó- yo te escuché decirle eso a tus amigas y te aprobé para que me besaras.

- Menudo está hecho usted, sensei.

Kagome rió después de soltarle aquel comentario porque él se había sonrojado y le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello. Se alzó ligeramente y le besó.

FIN


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo:**

- ¡Lo conseguí!

- De eso nada terrícola, no tienes escapatoria.

- ¡Maldición! Los extra… extrate… los extraterrenales me siguieron hasta la base.

- Misa, se dice extraterrestres, me cortas el rollo si lo dices mal- suspiró- voy a darte con la sonda. ¡Uhhhhhhh!

- ¡No!, ¡socorro!

- Ya eres mía, jajajaja- rió exageradamente- ahora te voy a… ¡Aaahhhh!

Ambos niños soltaron las armas de juguete y se volvieron encontrándose de frente con su padre.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis jugando de esa forma? – les preguntó- vuestra madre está ahí fuera a punto de recibir su título universitario. ¿Qué va a pensar cuando vea que tenéis toda la ropa arrugada

- Lo sentimos papá.

Inuyasha suspiró mientras observaba una vez más el aspecto de sus hijos y se puso de cuclillas ante ellos. Cuidadosamente intentó arreglar todo lo que le fue posible los trajes de sus hijos.

En ese día, Kagome iba a recibir por fin el tan ansiado título que la proclamaba filóloga inglesa. Después de diez largos años y de haber tenido que pausar su carrera tras el segundo año debido a su segundo embarazo, por fin lo había conseguido. Ése era el gran día de Kagome y quería que fuera perfecto para ella. Estaba seguro de que a ella no le molestaría en lo más mínimo que los niños se arrugaran la ropa jugando pero por una vez, quería demostrarle que él era capaz de cuidar de los niños, quería demostrarle que podía dejarlos a su cargo y disfrutar de un tiempo libre.

- Ahora vamos a entrar en ese salón de ahí y vamos a ver en silencio como le dan el título a vuestra madre, ¿vale?

- Vale- contestó el mayor- pero papá, luego ¿mamá va a volver con nosotros?

- Claro que sí- se apresuró a contestarle- ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo?

- Como tiene el título ya puede trabajar y si trabaja, no estará con nosotros.

Setsu tenía razón, Kagome ya no iba a poder estar tanto con ellos si conseguía un trabajo como filóloga. Los niños estaban acostumbrados a tenerla todo lo que querían al igual que él, iba a ser duro.

Se irguió bien derecho y le pasó cariñosamente una mano sobre el pelo a su hijo de nueves años. Después, se inclinó para agarrar a su hija de seis años y la levantó en brazos. No le gustaba dejarla suelta en sitios tan concurridos. Una vez, cuando tenía cinco años la perdieron entre la multitud dentro de un parque de atracciones y pasaron un verdadero infierno hasta encontrarla. A Kagome le había dado un fuerte ataque de ansiedad por perder a la niña, Setsu lloraba porque pensaba que su hermana nunca volvería y él había estado a punto de romperle la cara a la seguridad de ese maldito parque por tardar tanto en encontrarla.

Entraron en el salón de actos de la universidad y en seguida se reunieron con la familia de Kagome y con la madre de Inuyasha. Izayoi solía visitarles a escondidas de la familia Taisho y adoraba tanto a Kagome como a sus dos nietos.

- Menos mal que aparecéis- Sonomi se veía claramente aliviada- están a punto de comenzar.

- Me alegro de que este par de pillos no hayan hecho una de las suyas- Izayoi le dio un beso en la frente a su nieto y una suave caricia a su nieta- se ven encantadores.

- ¿Cómo sabes que nos hemos portado bien, abuela?

- Porque vuestro padre no frunce el ceño.

Inuyasha al escucharla comenzó a fruncir el ceño y al darse cuenta intentó evitarlo consiguiendo que todos los presentes se terminaran riendo de él.

La ceremonia comenzó unos pocos minutos después y se sentaron en los lugares reservados para ellos. Inuyasha se sentó entre sus dos hijos y les pasó los brazos sobre los hombros de una forma muy protectora.

El discurso de inicio se hizo realmente pesado para todos los presentes y duró más de lo necesario pero cuando empezaron a repartir títulos, el público empezó a verse verdaderamente animado. Inuyasha agarró su cámara digital, recién comprada para el evento, y se preparó para sacar todas las fotos que pudiera de Kagome recibiendo su título. Kagome, salió la octava a recoger el título. Estaba estupenda vestida con una toga azul con detalles dorados.

Inuyasha se levantó de su silla y comenzó a echar una foto tras otra cuando unas voces demasiado familiares para su gusto le distrajeron.

- ¡Arriba mamá! – exclamó Setsu.

- ¡Eres la mejor mami! – continuó Misa.

- ¡Demuéstrales lo que vales! – volvió Setsu.

Inuyasha rápidamente les puso las manos en la boca a sus dos hijos y se sonrojó escuchando las suaves risas del resto del público. Después de eso nunca le dejaría solo con los niños.

Se volvió hacia el escenario dispuesto a disculparse con la mirada ante su esposa cuando vio como ella sonreía a los niños, les guiñaba un ojo y realizaba el signo de la victoria con sus dedos. Ella no estaba enfadada, estaba feliz.

Al final de la ceremonia, se tomaron las fotos del grupo e individuales y tras todo el papeleo, Kagome se dirigió en busca de su familia. Abrazó a sus padres y a Izayoi y luego a sus hijos con especial devoción. Finalmente, se dirigió hacia Inuyasha y se dejó abrazar mientras que ella le daba un apasionado beso.

- Estás preciosa.

- Gracias- le sonrió.

- ¿Sabes? Lo de los niños ha sido idea mía…

- Ya, claro- le contestó sin creerle- por eso tenías tanta prisa por callarles.

- Hombre, es que tampoco quería que escandalizaran a toda esa gente.

- Seguro que no.

Kagome sonrió y le dio un suave pico a su marido cuando sintió un pequeño tirón en su túnica de graduación.

- ¿Mamá?

- ¿Qué pasa Misa?

- ¿Es cierto que te vas a ir a trabajar muy lejos de casa, que no vas a llamarnos, que no vamos a volver a verte y que nos dejas?

- ¿Cómo?

- Los niños creen que ahora que tienes el título les dejarás para irte a trabajar- suspiró- y la verdad es que yo también me pregunto si te seguiré viendo tanto como me gustaría…

Kagome sonrió enternecida ante lo que estaba escuchando y se sintió más amada que nunca por toda su familia. Se inclinó junto a Misa y le ofreció la mano a Setsu para que también se acercara.

- Nunca os voy a abandonar, ¿me entendéis? – sonrió- nada me alejaría de vosotros.

Ambos niños sonrieron y tras darle un gran abrazo a su madre se marcharon corriendo a jugar.

- ¿Y a mí?

- Eres peor que los niños- rió- no me puedo creer que esto sea necesario.

- Para mí lo es, mi amor.

Kagome se dejó abrazar por su marido y descansó su cabeza feliz sobre su hombro. Estaba segura de que nunca podría alcanzar un grado de felicidad mayor a el que sentía junto a él.

- Nunca te abandonaré, Inuyasha.

- Ni yo a ti, Kagome.

Kagome sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras y cerró los ojos mientras recibía uno de los millones de besos que aún le faltaba por darse con su marido.


End file.
